How to train your dragon: The Blue Death
by StormFly2
Summary: Hiccup and the gang set out on another adventure to help rescue a new type of dragon, the mysterious Blue Death. It is is an adventure that will take them further away from Burk than they have ever been, they will meet obstacles and test just how deep their friendship goes.
1. prologue

**Epilogue**

It has been two years since the events of Drago blood fist. Toothless is the new alpha and with Hiccup as chief, Burk is running smoothly…well as smooth as any Viking infested island would be with the added dragons. Astrid is busy running the Burk dragon guard, Fishlegs has opened a spa for dragons and Vikings. Snotlout is busy training for the next Thawfest games, and the twins are causing havoc and annoying the local bores.

Hiccup woke up to a sunny warm day on Burk, hearing the gentle calls of the terrible terrors put him at peace and ready for the busy day he had head. Getting up out of bed he looked back over to see a sleeping Astrid, he gave a small smile. Walking across the room he opens up one of his windows to smell the salty air around him. Just then toothless came bursting in, excited after hearing Hiccup get up. Bounding up to hiccup he knocked him over, giving him few playful licks. "Okay, Okay. I get what you are saying." He said pushing Toothless off him. "Time for our morning flight?" Toothless shook his head up and down in response.

Getting up and wiping the night fury saliva off his clothes he followed toothless to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" A call came from behind him. He looked around to see that Astrid was awake, sitting up the gave a yawn. Hiccup looked around the room, then at him seeing what he was missing. "Nope, i think i have—".

"Stop messing around." Astrid said cutting him off. Giving a laugh Hiccup walked over to Astrid side of the bed. He looked down at Astrid who was smiling gently at him. "Come here you." She said pulling him in to steal a little kiss. They parted and Hiccup caressed her cheek, while they stared at each other. "I have to go now." He said kissing her forehead and standing up. "I will see you later."

"By, have a good day." Astrid called out to her fiancé as he headed out of the door. Hiccup walked down the stairs, and picked up a small cooked checking leg to eat on the go. As he walked out of the door he was greeted by a silent village, the Vikings were only just starting to wake up. Toothless ran up to him and threw him onto his back. "Ok, lets go!" Toothless took off eagerly, into the air. Hiccup could feel the familiar breeze of the wind through his hair, and the sound of toothless' wings. Scanning burn form the air he could see all that is going on, as the Vikings started to pour out form their houses to start their work. While flying he noticed that Sven's sheep had escaped from their pens and were now roaming the village. On further notice he noticed that the pens had been smashed. "What happened here?" He said to Toothless. "Never mind, first we should round up the sheep." Hiccup and Toothless set off to round up the sheep.

After relocating them to a different, intact pen. He dismounted off Toothless and went over to investigate the old broken pen. On further inspection he saw that their were a couple of blue scales scattered around the pen. "Have you ever seen scales like these?" He asked Toothless, who started sniffing the small hand full of dark blue scales. He gave a disapproving growl. "Lets gather the others." Hiccup deposited the scales in his small storage compartment in Toothless' saddle. Climbing on toothless the took off, going from place to place they rounded up everyone and gathered around the sheep pen. "Whats going on here?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup, going over to toothless he got out the blue scales. "We are here because of this." He said placing the scales into Fishlegs hands. After looking closer, Fishleg's face lit up with joy. "Is this what i think it is?" He said overjoyed. Hiccup gave a nod, and fish legs got to work studying the scales along with the book of dragons. "Hey, look whats that over there." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"It looks like a foot print." Ruffnut said. Hiccup, looked over in the same direction. and made his way over to it. The others came running. "This is nothing like a foot print." Hiccup exclaimed.

"This is nothing like a footprint," Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hey, we found our lost bore pit." Tuffnut shouted and went over to start hugging the ground. "Let's go get some

"Let's go get some bores." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in sync.

"No. Lets not." Astrid said stopping them. She looked over to the wiry looking Hiccup. She walked over and stood by his side "Are you ok?" she said wrapping an arm around him. "Course i am." He said patting her head.

"HICCUP!" Fishlegs shouted over to him.

"What is it? Did you figure out what it is?" Hiccup asked him. He nodded.

"It belongs to a whole new breed of dragon! For the first tine in years we have come across a new dragon!" Everyone looked at each other excitedly.

"Well then, lets get going. This dragon isn't going to find it's self!" Fishlegs said running over and hopping onto Meatlug. Hiccup gave a little laugh, as he mounted Toothless. Everyone else followed, and they took off into the air. "Ok, lets split up." Hiccup said. "Ruff, Tuff you go south. Snotlout you go east. Fishlegs you go west." Looking over at Astrid. "Me and Astrid will go north."

"Ooo, sneaking away are we?" Ruff said in a mocking tone. Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, i am going to be the first to find this thing." He said flying off. "Maybe i will call it Snotman? or something like that." He called out as he flew out into the distance. After that comment everyone split up and headed out to find this mystery dragon.

"What do you think this thing looks like?" Astrid asked Hiccup. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." Scanning the area for any signs of a new dragon, bearing in mind that it could be any size. "Hiccup over here!" Astrid called out as she hovered over the trees. Hiccup flew over to join her, what they saw was a series of broken trees. "Good job Astrid." Hiccup said flying lower down towards the ground to get a closer look. Toothless sniffed the air and gave a little grumble. "Lead the way bud." Hiccup said.

"Come on Stormfly, lets get their first." Astrid quietly said to Stormfly, and they raced off to catch Hiccup and Toothless up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Encountering blue for the first time**

Hiccup and Astrid followed the trail of broken trees, it lead them to the cove. Landing just outside of it "I had a feeling we would find it here." Hiccup said coming off Toothless, they both silently made their way down the path and into the cove. Looking around they found some more scales on the floor, at closer inspection, they found a few drops of blood along with the scales. Astrid looked over at Hiccup with a concerned look. A small growl came form the other side of the cove, continuing forward they could see a small Blue figure cowering in the corner. On closer inspection he could see that it was not small at all, it was about as big as a Typhoomerang. It had big broad wings and a long slender body with a long whip-like tail and a long neck. On the end of the neck was a small head with a big set of brown horns and a full set of needle-like teeth. It was brilliant marine blue colour, Hiccup looked closer to see that it had four webbed feet. "It must be a tidal class dragon." Hiccup said.

"But look at one of his legs," Astrid said, pointing at the dragons front right leg. there was a massive cut preventing the dragon from putting any weight on it. "It is hurt bad, we have to help it," Astrid said.

Hiccup started walking forward towards the dragon. "Don't worry we are here to help you." Hiccup said holding out his hand. The dragon looked at him with his golden eyes. The dragon seemed willing to trust and placed his head against Hiccups hand. "Okay, let's have a look at this wound." He said expecting the wound. "I can't do anything about this. But I know someone who can." He said getting up and walking over to Astrid "Could you go and get my mum?" Hiccup Asked Astrid. She nodded and jumped on Stormily and flew off into the distance. Leaving Hiccup and the new dragon, he sat next to the dragon. "Don't worry we will get you fixed up." He said giving the dragon a pat on the head.

Astrid landed outside of the dragon vets that Valka set up. "Valka? Are you here?" Astrid called out into the building. "Oh, hi Astrid. What can I do for you?" She said walking out of a room with a giant set of pliers. She set it down on a table. "So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We need your help with a dragon, Hiccup is with it in the Cove. We suspect that its leg is broken, but also it has a really bad cut." Astrid said.

"Cloudjumper!" Valka called out and in no time at all the dragon came and Valka jumped onto his back. "I will meet you in a bit." Astrid called out to Valka.

"Okay." Valka said in response.

Astrid got back onto Stormfly and flew off to go and round up the rest of the Vikings.

After a full 20 minutes, she had managed to collect everyone. "So you found the dragon." Snotlout said.

"Oh, what is it like?" Fishlegs asked Astrid.

"Big, very big. about the size of an adult Typhoomerang." Astrid told him.

"Ooh, I can't wait to record it and study it." Fishlegs said.

"We also worked out that it might belong to the tidal class." Astrid looked over at Fishlegs who was staring at the sky with a stupid smiling face on. "Come on Meatlug lets go and have a look." They said flying off, with Astrid and the others trailing behind them.

"Wow, he moves fast for a big guy." Snotlout said. "But I am going to be there to see it first." Snotlout said.

"Uh, not without us." Ruff said. And they all faced off, to see who could get there first.

Hiccup stood next to hiccup with his journal, recording the new dragon. He recorded the height and build of the dragon swell as drawing a quick sketch. "What shall we call you?" Hiccup began thinking of a name to call it. The dragon craned his neck over and looked at Hiccup with his piercing eyes. He went on to nuzzle Hiccup with his head. "How about Blue Death?" Hiccup asked the dragon. The dragon gave a small grumble in approval. let's get this wound cleaned up, Hiccup went into Toothless' saddle and got out a big old cloth. He dipped the cloth in the water and rinsed it out. "Now this may sting a little." He said gently placing the cloth on the dragons leg and wiping the blood off its legs. He kept going to the river to clean the cloth and back to the the dragon to clean its legs and wound. As he was finishing up he could hear Cloudjumpers call. She landed just in front of the dragon, the Blue death gave a defensive growl. "Its ok, she is here to help." Hiccup said calming the dragon down. He lowered his guard and let Valka approach it. "What a magnificent beast." She said giving the dragon a look over from head to toe. "From what I can see it looks like this is a young dragon, I don't think he is even fully grown." Valka told hiccup. "Good job cleaning the wound." She said examining it. "Cloudjumper, bring my supplied here." Valka asked her dragon. She quickly got to work fixing and putting a brace on the dragon's leg.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out to Hiccup. She and the rest of the Vikings landed.

"A new dragon, I forgot what it felt like." Fishlegs said running up to the dragon. He took the book of dragons off Hiccup and took a look at his notes. "I see you have called it a Blue Death?" Fishlegs said. He gave a good.

"Hey, are we not all supposed to name it?" Snotlout asked Hiccup.

"Do you have a mother name." Hiccup asked the rest of the gang. They all gave it a long thought. But shook their heads. "Ok, so all in favour of calling it a Blue death say 'I'." Everyone agreed. One by one they took turns looking at the dragon. Astrid came over and joined Hiccup. She wrapped both arms around hi waist. "I can't believe we found a new dragon." Hiccup placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Go and get a room." Snotlout called out to Astrid and Hiccup. They both gave a laugh.

"Hiccup come here." Valka said, Hiccup came and joined her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This wound was made by another big dragon, and a dragon I have never come across." She said smiling.

"So are you saying this dragon got attacked by a bigger dragon?" he asked her.

"Yes, I believe this dragon flew here seeking help. I don't know why, but I think the dragon that attacked is hostile, probably threatening this rest of his species." Valka said to him. "I think you might be right. " Fishlegs said.

"Also, look at these marks on the dragon's body." She said showing Hiccup the faint scars on the dragon. "These marks were made by." Hi said looking over at Fishlegs. "A night fury." Fishlegs said. Hiccup looked over at Toothless.


End file.
